


【輕盈的時間】 chilling time

by Vonkukuav



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Vacation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonkukuav/pseuds/Vonkukuav
Summary: 高譚市的一切暫時塵埃落定，在這難得的閒暇時光，羅賓們與布魯斯決定來到郊區森林的小木屋渡假，享受初夏微涼的氛圍。





	【輕盈的時間】 chilling time

**Author's Note:**

> 可以的話，請搭配樂團 告五人的《鹿》一起觀看，感謝點閱:D

有那麼一瞬間，Jason的意識裡沒有任何雜質。

如同浮出水面般，耳邊窸窸窣窣的聲響逐漸清晰起來，感官受器隨著回攏的精神鋪張開來，眼皮輕顫著露出如微霧中樹林的顏色，朦朧氳氤地晃著碧綠。  
清晨的陽光灑在臉上，夾帶著初夏的水氣把自己喚醒，Jason一時間不曉得身在何處，慢慢聚焦的視野裡是某個男人在廚房裡的身影，帶著一點重疊的影子，他發現自己懷裡有本看到一半的精裝書，上面暗紅色的皮革摸起來有點年份，滑潤柔順的手感很不錯，就是身體好像有點動不了，喔是了，左肩頭上壓著一個青少年，右大腿上再枕著一個小惡魔，那當然是動不了的。

Jason回憶不起來自己是怎麼就著這姿勢睡著的，原本在看書來著？側過頭看看陳在肩頭上的腦袋，對安穩睡著的Tim感到有點新奇，但靠得太近了，總感覺他髮旋能飄出咖啡豆的味道；惡魔崽睡著的姿勢也挺新鮮的，沒有蜷縮成一團把自己當小動物，而是頭枕著大腿躺得大大方方睡得香甜，那當然了，他腦袋瓜下那顆溫感枕頭的觸感，他敢打包票軟硬適中舒服得很……。

打量完一圈身邊自主行成的包圍網，Jason慵懶地把頭靠回沙發上，把視線移回前方，那個某個該為他臀部保個險、像安潔莉娜裘莉為自己的絕世長腿保險一樣的男人身上。Dick在火爐邊陀螺似地打轉，在他打壞第二顆蛋、滑落三個盤子再用馬戲團把戲接住後，Jason終於起身走進廚房，沙發上兩個小崽子摔在小靠枕上，發出了不耐煩跟被打擾的小小抱怨聲，但可能這段睡眠太難得了，兩人調整了角度跟睡姿，雙雙別過臉又睡著了，也不知道哪裡來的默契。

「別告訴我你一大早就想把我們都作成煙燻蝙蝠。」Jason走近爐邊，把爐火關小了點，免得鍋裡的麥片粥糊個底朝天。

「早安小翅膀！，怎麼不多睡會兒？」Dick從冰箱拿出培根，仰頭在Jason的鬢角邊輕吻，還順便吸點夏日陽光的味道，那吻很輕很輕，卻十分親暱。  
「如果不是有人表演一人樂隊，我想我可以再安穩的睡上一小時。」Jay看著鍋子，一手插腰、一手輕輕攪拌鍋裡微滾的麥片。

「喔，我想，做點小早餐這件事，我還是應付得來的。」Dick從身後抱住了自己的小翅膀，頭枕在肩膀上，看著他手腳熟練的起鍋，又在平底鍋打上蛋放下培根，一氣呵成到Dick覺得那滋滋作響的油聲聽起來都有點舒爽。

「喔？」尾音上揚，Jay挑眉送了個眼神給身後的抱抱鳥，對方則是多摸了兩把他的腰作為回應。

把培根蛋裝盤後，客廳的沙發傳來了幾聲意義不明的聲音，原本像是伸懶腰舒展筋骨的囈語，沒幾秒就變成了小小的爭吵聲，發現彼此睡得太近的羅賓鳥們對此似乎不太滿意。

「阿福跟老傢伙呢？」Jay開始撕起生菜跟清洗梅果，他想配著鬆餅一塊吃，還要淋上香甜的楓糖漿，最好再來匙鮮奶油，希望冰箱裡有。  
「他們帶著釣具去附近的湖邊了，我想我們中午有新鮮的魚可以加菜。」戀戀不捨地放開小翅膀的腰，轉身幫忙拿出木盆跟餐盤碟子，再把自己黏回去。

Jay絕大部分的時間並不喜歡別人與自己有過分親密的接觸，不過自己的兄長是例外之一，客廳那兩個可以算之二、之三。他曾經忘了擁抱是一件簡單美好的事，不管是獲得或給予；以往可能沒有意識到這份渴求，又或是因為種種理由而拒絕......不過在此刻當下，擁抱很輕鬆自然地發生著。

Dick偏頭看向窗外，太陽升起了一定的高度，薄霧漸漸散去，森林裡開始熱鬧起來，啾啾鳴叫的小鳥兩兩飛過窗邊，留下一串悅耳的音符，地上松鼠銜著松果靈活地越過樹叢跳上樹幹，樹洞裡則探出了另一隻松鼠的小腦袋瓜。暖黃色的晨曦整個罩在Jay跟Dick身上，兩人身著短袖，臉上、手臂上細小的汗毛透著光，讓他們好像散發出了朦朧的光暈。

拿出鬆餅粉與器具，Jay想著該留下哪些最省事的步驟給阿福，他想吃阿福作的鬆餅。Jay此刻的心情仍舊很好，手上的活沒有讓背後龐大的障礙物打擾，也沒有被客廳逐漸升溫的爭吵影響……。

「嘿～作為一個能夠應付所有事的兄長，能不能幫我收拾一下外面客廳？」Jay覺得這是一個兩全其美的辦法，能讓他好好作完剩下早餐的辦法。

「哈，你希望的話，當然可以。」墊腳再從小翅膀臉上偷到一個吻，鬆開雙手又順道拍了拍他的屁股，那個應該、可以應付所有事的兄長，才慢慢地移步去客廳。  
「小翅膀。」Dick走到門口，像是想到什麼，一手扶著門框轉過來看向Jay。Jay則是一臉輕鬆地微微轉頭看他，手也沒閒下。

「謝謝你願意跟我們一塊來度假。」Dick笑著說。

Jay沐浴在逆光朝陽裡，像個洗盡鉛華的天使，純淨通透，因驚訝而微微睜大的雙眼，流轉著藍與綠，像裝進了湖泊與整座森林；耳根不知道是透了光的還是羞赧的關係，紅紅粉粉的；還有大概一時間組織不出語言而微微張著的雙唇。Dick看著這幅景色，加深了眼裡的笑意，這樣的Jay很好看，他們的小翅膀。

Jay回過神，對著Dick擺擺手，又轉過頭繼續忙，兄長再看了一眼，知道那是他可愛的弟弟表達接受跟害羞的意思，便趕赴客廳應付他可能應付不來的事了。  
等Dick走出廚房，Jay放下手上的碗看向窗外。

上一次感到這麼輕鬆是什麼時候呢？又或者說，他曾有過這麼放鬆的時刻嗎？他也很久沒有這麼舒服一夜無夢地醒來，現在身體也是不可思議的輕盈，如果不是客廳的吵鬧聲太過有實感，兄長懷抱的熱度還留在自己腰上背上，Jason簡直以為自己在作夢，是啊，高譚的一切都告一段落了，這種作夢都想不到的事，連罪犯們都不關在阿卡漢了，你能想像嗎？

他既慶幸又驚奇地發現，暫時卸下肩上的重擔換來的不是空虛與焦躁，他的兄弟們教會了彼此去體會生活，互相彌補了各自身上的缺點，雖然迪基鳥依然很煩人、提寶仍然咖啡成癮，惡魔崽還是學不會什麼叫收斂，但Jason仍然很樂意讓他們的一舉一動在自己心裡書寫成冊。

Jason Todd想到這，發出了幾不可聞的笑聲，臉上掛著淡淡的微笑。

當Jason端著早餐來到客廳，這裡的打鬧聲音已經壓過了木屋外的鳥叫跟呦呦獸鳴，Dick對他投來了求救的眼神，小翅膀則不予理會的逕自將早餐上桌，而飄著熱騰騰香氣的麥片粥跟培根蛋，自動結束了兩個成長期青少年的爭吵。這時布魯斯跟阿福也正好從外面回來，在門口刷掉了靴底的泥土，布魯斯有點訝異所有人不但精神飽滿地醒了，還準備了一桌餐點。阿福稱讚了Jason少爺的廚藝，並感謝他的幫忙，但Jay只是微笑並客氣地請阿福一起作完鬆餅，老管家從老爺手上領過剛釣上的大鱸魚，與少爺一同走進廚房。鱸魚經過桌邊時引來兩位狼吞虎嚥青少年的一通大呼小叫，捧著麥片粥的兄長則幫父親也盛了滿滿一碗。

外頭三兩成群的羅賓鳥又追逐著飛過了木屋上頭，噙著霧水的松樹葉子被抖落了幾滴，小動物們在湖邊喝水，泛起一圈圈的漣漪，而太陽已經完全露了臉，把金黃色與溫暖撒在整片森林。

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文就是聽歌時心血來潮的產物，憑著一股衝動寫下，如果在大風大浪過後，蝙蝠家族暫時卸下自己的責任，Jason的心靈也得到平靜時，可以拋開一切紛擾享受的寧靜。


End file.
